


"I Have This Thing."

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Blowjobs [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard brings up his kink with his boyfriend.





	"I Have This Thing."

"I have this thing."

  
Frank raised an eyebrow. "What thing?"

  
Gerard looked away, saying nervously, "I like to have my hair pulled."

  
"Oh," Frank said. "That's all? That isn't too weird."

  
Gerard smiled, finally meeting the other man's eyes. "Yeah?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Like, if I'm blowing you, do you think you could pull my hair? Really hard. And like, fuck my mouth."

  
Frank grinned. "Do you want to try it now?"

  
Gerard smiled back at him. "Hell yeah."


End file.
